Folge 10 Dark Legion
Dark Legion Lien-Da: Ok, es ist doch alles bereit! Oder? Gae-Na: Natürlich Lien-Da! Lien-Da: Gut, wir greifen an! Bei einem Konzert von Mina Mina: C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go, :Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow.'' :He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo. (-eo!) :Kickin' ass fast, puttin on a show. :Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest. :And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test. :He's like a running man, in his world more is less, :And if you wanna test him best, bring your best. :Don't make me spell it out, bring your best! :In this world... (His world!) :Where life is strong. :In this world... (His world!) :Life's an open book. :In this world... (His world!) :Where compromise does not exist. :In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! :In this world... (His world!) :Where one is all. :In this world... (His world!) :Never fear the fall. :In this world... (His world!) :Where compromise does not exist. :In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! :Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect? :Comin' at ya with ten outta ten, got a real rough neck! :Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes. :'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news? :Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things, :Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings. :He's the one who understands when the tides will swing, :So he's breakin' down doors, never following. :C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause its time to play. :Bounce to the beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay. :The one and only marathon man, livin' the day. :Movin' up, comin' fast and he'll blow you away! :Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll. :And it's tough to get away when they take their hold. :The only way to break free is to break the mold. :You can't stop now, lock and load. :Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll! :In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) :Where life is strong. :In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) :Life's an open book. :In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) :Where compromise does not exist. :In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! :In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) :Where one is all. :In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) :Never fear the fall. :In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) :Where compromise does not exist. :In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! :Solo :Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go, :'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow! :(In his world....!) :(Where one is all!) :Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things, :Hyperactive, instrumental and pulling strings! :(In his world....!) :(Never fear the fall!) :(In his world....!) The only way to break free is to break the mold! :You can't stop now, lock and load! :(His world!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load!! :''(HIS WORLD!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and 'ROCK & ROLL!!! Danke, ihr wart ein gutes Publikum! Sonic: „His World“ ist einfach geil! Sally: Du weißt, das klingt eingebildet, oder? Ash: Er ist halt eingebildet! Sonic: Hey! NICOLE: Wie geht’s? Sally: Allen bis jetzt gut, Ok, Ash und Sonic ausgenommen! Bunnie: Das sieht man! Ash und Sonic: Hey! Ash: Ich muss jetzt gehen, Tschau! Bei Knuckles Knuckles: Was ist mit dir los? JS: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Dark Legion was vorhat! Knuckles: Wie wärs, wenn wir gucken? JS: OK! Maria: Shadow, die Welt ist in Gefahr! Shadow: Wieso? Maria: Die Dark Legion wird angreifen! Shadow: OK! Dimitri: Lien-Da, das ist keine gute Idee! Lien-Da: Wir könnten die Welt beherrschen! Gae-Na: Grandmaster, wir könnten loslegen! Lien-Da: OK! Mina: OK! Jetzt kommt das neue Lied. Lien-Da: Namens „Das große Sterben“! Ell: Ja, sicher. Hast du noch mehr Witze auf Lager? Lien-Da: Ok, ihr wollt es nicht anders: ERGREIFT ALLE! Tikal: Was ist das für ein Tag? Ich dachte, der Frieden wäre hergestellt nach Chaos Zeit! Shade: Tikal, hör auf zu labbern und komm jetzt! Eggman: Lien-Da, was soll das? Lien-Da: Ich will mein eigenes Empire! Eggman: Aber... Lien-Da: Tut mir Leid, ich muss auflegen! Eggman: Halt warte! BIEP BIEP BIEP Lien-Da: I AM the Eggman! that´s what I am! I am the Eggman! I got the master plan! Sonic: Wenn du der Eggman bist, heißt das, du wirst verlieren! Lien-Da: Sonic, du lernst es nicht, die Klappe zu halten! Ash: Das sage ich ihn immer! Sonic: Freedom Fighters, Angriff! Sally: Angriff! Antoine: Oui! Amadeus: Ich helfe! Tails: Papa! Amadeus: Ja, ich helfe euch! Elias: Ich auch! Während sie alle kämpfen, beginnt etwas NEUES! MEGAMAN! Wily: Ich habe einen genialen Plan, um Megaman den gar aus zumachen! Ich habe Fleisch auf dem Boden gestreut und warte, bis der dämliche Köter herkommt, um diese Scheiße zu fressen! In dieser Scheiße sind Pillen! Oh, es kommt jemand! Megaman: Hey hol das Stöckchen, Rush! Rush: Wuff! Megaman: Rush, hast du was gefunden? Wily: Er hat meine Scheiße gefressen! Megaman: Rush, alles Ok mit dir? Rush: Wüff, Wüff! Megaman: Nein! Rush springt Megaman an und zerfleischt ihn! Wily kommt aus dem Gebüsch Wily: Rush hat Megaman getötet! Jetzt ist Rush mein unsympathischer Sklave! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Rush: Gragh! Wily: Nein, verpiss dich, du Scheißköter! Rush zerfleischt Wily Light: Und die Moral von der Geschicht, füttert Rush mit Scheiße nicht! Rush: Wüff! Erzähler: Die! Light wird zerfleischt Währenddessen in Mobius JS: Gib auf! Lien-Da: YOU think, you could beat ME? Shadow: Lege die Bombe! Lien-Da: Nein! Rotor: Adios, Lien-Da! Lien-Da: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gae-Na: Und was jetzt, Grandmaster? Lien-Da: Wir überlegen uns einen neuen Plan Ende von Staffel 1 Erster Auftritt Amadeus Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1